Mobile ticketing includes the buying and selling of tickets such as movie tickets, concert tickets, airline tickets, using mobile phones. After purchase of a ticket, an electronic ticket having a barcode is sent to a buyer's mobile phone. To gain entry, the buyer retrieves the electronic ticket for display on their mobile phone including the barcode, which is then scanned by an optical scanning device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,362 issued to Yu discloses an electronic ticketing method and system where tickets can be downloaded onto personal digital assistants and displayed directly for various scanning devices at an event gate.
There is a need for further portable electronic devices, and more specifically, to portable electronic devices having an auxiliary electronic paper display for displaying optically scannable indicia such as for use in electronic ticket handling.